Escape from the Dollhouse
by YouKnowWhatTheySayAboutHope
Summary: Before Spencer could take in any more, the door slammed shut. The teen pressed herself against the wall again, holding her breath until the sound of heavy footsteps disappeared into a different direction. This marked the moment Spencer decided to escape. For good, this time. Or, how the liars survived escaping the dollhouse
1. Chapter 1

The clicking sound of the doors unlocking made Spencer jump.

Without hesitating, the brunette sprang out of her bed, pushing the heavy wood open as she fled into the hallways.

This was the first time she left her prison in at least two weeks. In the meantime, her captor had been isolating her, tormenting her, literally driving her to the edge of sanity - something she couldn't afford to lose, at least not now.

Spencer's legs cramped as she ran, an unfortunate side effect of being cooped up in her room for too long. The teen was too busy to care, though. All she needed to do was move, as quickly as possible, getting at least some control, some freedom she hadn't had in the time.

That's when she heard the screaming.

The more Spencer moved, the louder it became. Distant sounds became a clear voice. _Mona._

"Don't leave me here!" The captive heard. "Please, do anything, just don't leave me alone again!"

Finally, she'd arrived at some kind of metal door. Spencer froze in her tracks. This was where the noise was the greatest. Where the other girl was held.

Desperate for some kind of human contact, she took a step towards it.

Suddenly, a shuffling sound was heard, along with the creaking of a doorknob.

Spencer reacted quickly - she knew how to by now - and flung herself around the nearest corner, pressing herself against the wall to the point that she thought that her body would merge into it.

 _Please,_ she silently prayed. If she were to be caught outside of her room, it could result in death.

The sound of the door scraping the floor caused the kidnapped teen's heartbeat to quicken, but cry that came from inside the room brought about a sense of horror.

"PLEASE!" Mona wailed at the top of her lungs, echoing Spencer's thoughts. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

The desperation in the other captive's voice pulled any bit of courage Spencer had left in her, or at least enough for her to peek around her corner.

 _A_ was holding the door open, looking into the dark room. The dim light in the hallway was just enough to allow the young Hastings to make out a large hole, with Mona's features just visible at the bottom of it, darkened by _A'_ s shadow.

As their captor moved to shut the door again, the light shifted, focusing on the fragile girl in the midst of the darkness.

The sight of her made Spencer's mouth drop.

The dress - the same one that'd _A_ had made her wear before their only escape attempt who-knows-how-long-ago - was beyond filthy and torn in some places, exposing Spencer's former enemy's jutting-out ribs. Bruises littered her arm, and a blackness even darker than her cell dominated her eyes.

Before Spencer could take in any more, the door slammed shut. The teen pressed herself against the wall again, holding her breath until the sound of heavy footsteps disappeared into a different direction.

This marked the moment Spencer decided to escape. This time, for good.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Spencer put on the same daily outfit _A_ had picket out for her.

She'd eat part of the daily meal _A_ had given her (today, a few boiled beans and a cheese stick, thankfully still in its package) and put whatever was non-perishable in her pocket.

The afternoon she'd spend studying, writing carefully composed sentences into the notebook, tearing out pages despite seeming satisfied with them, placing them in a neat pile in her trash.

In the evening, she moved around the furniture in her room, pushing the large pieces of wood, picking them up if she could. A good way to exercise, she hoped.

When night came, she lay awake in bed, her eyes closed tightly, until the doors would click open.

Then, Spencer would jump out of her sheets, grab one of the coded letters out of her trash can, and run out into the hallway. She knocked on the door of one of her friends, despite knowing they were too afraid to answer, and slipped the piece of paper underneath.

After that, she went back to her own cell, allowing herself the luxury of sleep.

When the alarm went off in the morning, Spencer would step into her closet, pulling a new set of clothes over the ones she was already wearing (the one benefit of losing so much weight; even if _A_ would visit their prisoner, they would hardly notice).

Repeat.

Only a few days later, it was show time.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette pulled the duvet off herself, standing up in the middle of the room, in the midst of the night. No way _A_ was going to like this.

"Hey!" Spencer yelled, looking straight at the camera. She was shaking, but her voice remained steady. "I know that in a few minutes, the cameras will turn off and the doors will unlock."

The blinking red light listened intensively.

"And I will leave this room," the captive continued forcefully, almost spitting in anger. " I will go out, and talk to my friends, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Only a minute later, the doorknob began to shuffle. It worked. _A_ was actually _here_.

Quickly, Spencer wrapped her hand around the bedside lamp, which was newly positioned on the table right next to the door.

When it finally opened, she hit it over the head of her tormentor. The metal hit the masked monster's head with a _thump_ as they fell to the ground.

Turns out Hanna was right all along; a lamp made a great weapon.

Right on time, the familiar clicking sound signalled Spencer's opportunity to run.

Without hesitation, the young Hastings raced out of the door, into Hanna's waiting arms. The heavy wood slammed into its place, while Aria pushed the chair from her own cell underneath the knob.

It was done. _A_ was trapped.

"Oh my god," Emily breathed from beside her.

There was no way Spencer could tell her how grateful she was to hear her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them ran, as fast as they could, until they reached the too familiar metal door.

"This is it," Spencer shrieked as she pulled it open.

Hanna and Emily raced past her into the dark room, while Aria held it open so they wouldn't get locked in once the power was back on.

A still Mona lay at the bottom of the hole, reduced to a pile of pink fabric and yellow and brown tangles.

"Oh my god," Emily wailed, for the second time that night, at the sight of the former _A_.

Aria looked green.

"Mona? Oh my gosh, MONA!" Hanna yelled.

At the sound of her own name, the petite blonde stirred.

Suddenly, it hit her. Mona. Her name was being called for the first time in forever.

With all her strength, she pushed herself up. "Hanna?" The younger girl paused, before bursting into uncontrollable sobs, "HELP ME! Don't leave me here! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

A shelf in the back caught Spencer's attention. "A rope," she screamed, running towards it. "Let's lift her out."

"C'mon, Mona," Hanna shouted as the Hastings threw one end of it down the hole. "CLIMB!"

"SHE'S TOO WEAK," Spencer panicked.

"DON'T GO!" Mona screamed.

That was when Emily sprang into action. Literally.

The athlete landed in the hole with a _thud._ Quickly, she helped up a still sobbing Mona, who held onto her saviour for dear life.

With Emily supporting the other girl from below, Hanna and Spencer were able to lift Mona up, before throwing the rope back down for Emily.

After that, everything went quickly. Emily was at the front of the group, running towards the exit, closely followed by Aria. Behind them were Hanna and Spencer, holding up an exhausted Mona from each side.

Soon after, the doors of their prison were bust open, and the girls ran out into the wild.


End file.
